A Fresh Beginning For Us All
by Harrys Little Angel
Summary: When Harry faces Voldemort for the absoulte final time, who will previal? How will this effect Hogwart's 'dream team'? Every thing gets flip-flopped as personalitys change, and certain people grow up. Will the wizarding world ever be the same again?
1. The Kidnapping

A Fresh Beginning For Us All  
By: Harry's Little Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you see on this page (well except the plot, which was my own   
original idea). Harry Potter, his friends, family, enemies, school mates, and teachers are   
all the brilliant brain child of J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor working college girl.   
  
Summary: When Harry faces Voldemort for the absoulte final time, who will previal? How will this   
change things for the Hogwarts 'dream team'? Everything gets flip-floped, as personalitlys   
change, and certain people grown up. Will the wizarding world ever be the same?  
  
A/N: This story is a Hermione/Draco love story, if your not fond of them as a couple,  
please go back to FanFiction.net's home page. It takes place at the end of  
their sixth year, and will span their seventh year. I realize that Draco might seem out of  
character, so here is my reasoning for his out of characterness: when I was growing up  
going through elementary school, middle school, and high school I was made fun of a lot. The  
only way I was able to get up with a smile on my face and face every day was to tell myself  
that they were jealous, and they all liked me. Therefore Draco always made fun of  
Hermoine; calling her 'mudblood' and such because he likes her. And he makes fun of harry  
and ron because their friends with her, and that's what he want's most in the world, but he  
can't because of his father. That is my reason as to why Draco is out of character. This is  
my first Hermione Draco fanfic, so please be kind. I welcome all types of reviews, even  
flames, so with that said....on to the story.   
  
  
Chapter One  
A bone chilling scream echoed throught the walls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and   
Wizardary. Every head in every class room whipped towards the direction of the scream, some even   
shivered, as it had sent chills down their spine. Over the loud speaker Professor Dumbledore could   
be heard, as he said "All students to your respected common rooms, NOW. All teachers to my office,  
as well as Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasly." Everyone quietly packed their books, as they began to   
walk towards their common room, and the teachers rushed to Dumbledore's office, with Harry and   
Ron close behind. In the potions dungeon, Draco Malfoy sat with his head in his hands, as he sighed,   
and waited for the students to filter out. His fingers stretched towards his temples, as he began   
massaging them, and thought to himself ~*Yippie, here goes*~. Just then professor Snape's voice   
echoed in his head, as he looked up to see the potions professor staring at him, and Snape said   
"Mister Malfoy, did you not hear the annoucement? You should be heading to you common room."   
Draco sighed, as he removed his hands from his face, and said "Professor Snape, I know what is   
going on. Please escort me to Professor Dumbledore's office, I have something I need to say." Snape   
stared at Draco for a moment, unsure if this was a farce, or the real thing. After a few moments, Snape   
pulled Draco up by his robes, and said "Come along then mister Malfoy." Draco grabbed his book bag,   
slung it over his shoulder, and was off, following professor snape towards Professor Dumbledore's office.   
When they got there, Snape stated the password, 'chocolate frogs', then he pushed Draco onto   
the sprial stair case, and it began its ascend to Dumbledor's office. Once outside the door, Snape paused,   
as he turned to Draco, and said "Stay here a moment." Draco nodded, a somber look as his face, as he   
listened to the conversation. Professor Dumbledore was talking, he said "Mister Potter, Mister Weasly,   
I am very sorry to tell you that miss Granger has been kidnapped by Voldemort. That was her scream  
that echoed through these very walls a moment ago, this was found in the library where she had been."   
Draco knew that Hermione had been kidnapped, he even knew what had been found, as he listened,   
he heard Harry reading it. "To whomever finds this, we have kidnapped miss Hermione Granger for  
two reasons. One she is a mudblood, and should not be allowed to live. Second she is close to  
young mister Potter, who has escaped me three times, but will not this time. If you wish to  
see miss Granger before she dies, use the port key we so kindly attached to this letter.  
Voldemort." Draco smirked, as he heard Ron use several profane words, when Professor  
Snape cleared his throat. Everyone in the room looked at him, as he looked at Dumbledore,  
and said "Professor, I have young mister malfoy outside claiming that he knows what is going  
on." Draco swallowed his fear, as the door swung open, and Dumbledore's voice could be  
heard saying "Come in young Malfoy." Draco stepped in, suddenly finding his shoes very  
interesting as he walked. When he looked up, everyone gasped, no one had really noticed how  
terrible he had looked these days. He could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on him, digging into  
his back like daggers, as Dumbledore gestured for him to have a seat. Draco sat down, as he  
sighed, and a few stray strand of his blond hair fell into his silver eyes. He looked up, when  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, and said "Very well Draco, what do you have to tell us?"  
Draco looked up, as he pushed his hair back, and said "Well I know where they have  
Hermione." He glanced at his watch, as his arm fell back into his lap, and said "In fact I'm  
suppose to be there right now." Harry stepped closer to Draco, as he gritted his teeth, and  
asked "Malfoy, why are you suppose to be there?" If at all possible the dark bruises under  
Draco's eyes turned a shade darker, as he looked away from Harry, and said "Because this is  
my initiation, my chance to become a death eater . . . yippie." A voice spoke, this time Draco  
could tell it was Ron, as he asked "What do you mean initiation? What are you suppose to  
do?" Draco sighed, as cleared his throat, and said "Well my father, and Wormtail kidnap  
Hermione, and leave that little ransom note. Then I show up, tourture her a little, and then  
wait for Harry to come. When he does we let him find her, then I have to kill her in front of  
him. After that I have to weaken him so that Voldemort can kill him." Dumbledore sighed, as  
he started conversing with Snape, as Draco turned to see Harry and Ron's face. Both of  
them were about as pale as he was, Harry was silently cursing himself, while Ron was glaring  
at Draco.   
He leaned over, as looked at Draco, and said "THIS is all part of your initiation, isn't  
it Malfoy? Your suppose to come here, acting like you can't do it, acting like you want to help  
Harry rescue Hermione. Then you use that portkey, leading Harry right into a trap. Then  
you kill them both, that is it, right?" Draco exhaled a sigh he'd been holding in, as he looked  
Ron straight in the eyes, and said "Weasly that is not it. I DO NOT want to do this. I don't  
want to be like my father, being controlled, and in turn controlling my wife, controlling my  
children. I don't want to live a miserable live of killing innocent muggle borns just for fun.  
That is not me." Everyone was looking at him now, as professor Snape stepped in front of  
Draco, and asked "Draco are you sure this is not part of your initiation?" Draco sighed, why  
did no one believe him? Finally he pointed to the dark circles under his eyes, and said "Do  
you see these circles? Do you know why they are there? I'll tell you why, their there  
because I have not gotten a decent nights sleep since I was told of this plan, five months  
ago. My guilt, and my conscience have been eating away at me. Because I don't want to do  
this. Hermione is an innocent person, she has never done anything remotely evil. All she ever  
did was be a muggle born witch, and couldn't live with myself if she were to die for that. So  
can we please get on with the rescuing?" Dumbledore nodded, as he sat infront of a very odd  
looking mirror, and said "Very well then Draco, Harry, Ron I suspect you have your wands?"  
The boys nodded, as they stood up, and Dumbledore said "Oh and Harry take the Gryffindor  
sword, you might need it. If anything goes wrong, the other professors and I will be  
watching you through this mirror, if anything goes wrong, we will come and get you. We have  
great faith in you." Once that had been said, Ron grabbed Harry's hand, as Harry grabbed  
Draco's, and Draco grabbed the port key, which was a black candle, with the dark mark on it.  
Dumbledore's office became a swirl of colors, as the port key pulled them towards their  
destination. 


	2. The Rescuing

Chapter Two: The Rescue  
A/N: I am looking for someone to be my beta reader.... if you are interested, please e-mail  
me at Harryslittleangel02@yahoo.com.  
The three young men landed hard on the ground, as they dropped hands, and got up.  
Slowly they began to dust themselves off, as Draco pulled out his wand, and said "You two  
better get your wands ready." Harry and Ron pulled out their wands just in time, as a bolt of  
silver light flashed by them, and they looked for it's sender. When they saw the sender,  
Harry gasped, as Ron said through gritted teeth "I told you this was a trap." Lucius Malfoy  
stood several feet away, his long blond hair glowing from something behind him, as he looked  
at Draco, and smiled. His face was eliminated, he features looked rough, and frightening. He  
said "Well done Draco, you've lead the Potter boy here. You will be a great death eater. Now  
come, join me by my side." Draco glared at his father, his silver eyes alive with anger, and  
said "No father." Lucius stared at Draco for a moment, unsure of what to make of it, and  
then asked "You dare defy me boy?" Draco nodded, as pointed his wand at his father, and  
said "I don't want to be like you." Lucius took a step side ways, as he revealed a cage of  
glittering yellow light, that held Hermione. She was siting on the floor of the cage, lip  
quivering, ready to cry, almost as if she knew what was coming. Her mousy chestnut hair  
held behind her head in a ponytail, a buise forming over her left eye, and a cut on her lower  
lip. Harry and Ron gasped, as she looked up at them, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.  
From her side view she saw Lucius point his wand at her, and smile. Hermione stared ahead,  
wondering if her death would be quick, or would it be long and painful. She heard him laugh,  
as he said "Say good bye mudblood." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain,  
but nothing came. She heard a scream, as she opened her eyes, and watched the seen unfold  
before her. Draco had lunged forward, grabbing a handful of Lucius' hair, and pulled it hard,  
so that Lucius was bending over backwards. He glared at Draco, as Harry and Ron rushed  
over, and Draco said "I won't let you do it." He looked at Harry, signialing towards Lucius'  
wand, as Harry grabbed it, and broke it in half. Lucius looked at Draco, his eyes were on  
fire, as he frowned, and said "You're a disappointment to me Draco. I always thought you  
would follow in my foot steps, and be the Dark Lords right hand man. But your saving a  
mudblood, where did I go wrong?" Draco smiled, as he took in Lucius' question, and said  
"More importantly where did you go right? Now get rid of that cage." Lucius looked at his  
son, as a smirk crossed his face, and he said "I need my wand to do that." Draco sighed,  
refusing to give Lucius a wand, he held his own up, and pointed it at the cage.   
Hermione saw Draco point the wand at the cage, as she bit her lip, unsure if he was  
putting on a show and was just gonna kill her, or if he was gonna rescue her. Draco silently  
muttered something, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at him. A white light spilled  
from his wand, and the bars of the cage seemed to be sucked into the light, as Hermione  
lightly fell to the ground, and the cage was gone. She stared at him, unsure what to make of  
it, as he smiled, and said "Get out of here." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were confused, as  
they stared at him, and Draco said "Take the portkey, and get out of here before  
Voldemort comes." Ron was ran towards the portkey, as Harry slowly walked, facing Lucius  
and Draco, but Hermione couldn't move. She was curious about why Draco had saved her life.  
She looked at him, and asked "But what about you, how will you get back?" "I can apparate,  
I'll be just fine. NOW GO!!!" Hermione walked towards Harry, who his hand outstretched  
for her, when a voice stopped her, and said "Not so fast." Four heads snapped in the  
direction of the voice, as it walked closer, and Draco cursed. The other three stared at the  
figure that was walking closer to them, realizing they recongized it from somewhere. The  
figure walked closer, as it stretched it's right hand forward, and Harry gasped. Silver  
fingers glistened in sun, as he said 'Wormtail', and Hermione and Ron gasped too. He through  
his hood back, as he smiled, and said "That's right, and your not going any where young  
Potter. Voldemort will kill you this time." Harry glared at the man, pointing his wand at him,  
and said "I don't think so." Wormtail pointed a silver finger at Harry, as he smiled, and said  
"Oh really....Crucio." Harry gasped, as he clutched his stomach, and smiled. Wormtail didn't  
know what to think, as he stared at Harry in shock, wondering why the curse was having no  
effect on the boy. He should be withering in pain on the floor, but instead he was just  
standing there, smiling. A high pitched voice behind them, made everyone turn around, as it  
said "Wormtail you stupid fool. If the killing curse doesn't work on him, what makes you  
think that will." Wormtail hung his head, as everyone gasped, and Voldemort smiled.  
Voldemort turned to glance at Draco, who still had Lucius by the hair, bending backwards,  
and frowned. "I had just high hopes for you young Malfoy, but here you are bringing them  
crashing down. It is a shame you shall have to die tonight after the Potter boy of course."   
Voldemort turned back to Harry, as he glared, and said "You will escape me no more  
boy." He pulled out a wand, pointing it at Harry, who in turn laughed. Voldemort's red cat like  
eyes, glared at him, and asked "Why do you laugh boy? Have you gone mad knowing I will  
finally distory you?" Harry shook his head, as he held out his wand, and said "No, I laugh  
because your wand can't harm me." Voldemort laughed now, as he glanced at Hermione, and  
asked "After last time do you really think I would be so foolish as to threaten you with my  
own wand?" Harry cast a nervous glance at Hermione, as her mouth fell open, and he asked  
"'Mione where's your wand?" "He took it." Draco had began walking closer to them, one hand  
still holding Lucius by the hair, dragging him along the way. A sudden hissing caught  
everyone's attention, as they glanced at Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort kept hissing  
something, while Harry was enraged, and everyone knew they were talking parsletongue.  
Suddenly Harry screamed "You will do no such thing you damn lab experiment." Ron looked at  
Harry, as Harry placed an arm around Hermione, and asked "Harry what's he saying?" "He's  
saying that he's gonna kill us off one by one. Hermione first." Hermione grew furious, as she  
looked at Voldemort, and said "Well if your gonna kill, me at least give me a wand. Make it a  
fair fight you coward." Voldemort glared at Hermione, then he laughed, and tossed her a  
wand. As she caught it, a look of fear washed over her face, and Voldemort said "This should  
be easy." Draco had finally reached the others, pulling his father, he stepped up to them,  
and his face lit up. "You guys I have an idea, give me your wands." Ron glared at him, still not  
trusting him, and asked "What Malfoy, so we can be powerless, and get killed. I don't think  
so." Draco sighed, as he glared at Ron, and said "Fine, everyone give your wands to Granger.  
Here I'll give her mine too." As he said this they looked at him, wondering why he was being  
so civil to Hermione, as he handed her his wand, and Harry and Ron followed suit. Hermione  
held all the wands in her hand, as she looked at Draco, and he said "Everyone grab  
Hermione's hand with your magic hand." Draco wrapped his left hand over Hermione's, as she  
gasped, and Harry asked "Malfoy what may I ask is your idea?" Draco smiled, when his right  
hand shook, as Lucius was tryined to wiggle free, trying desperately to stand up. However  
Draco was stronger, not to mention taller than Lucius, as he yanked the hair he was down,  
and said "Stay." Lucius simply glared at Draco, while Draco looked back to the others, and  
said "Simple four wands are better then one. So were gonna Keavra him." Ron gasped, while  
Harry stared at him, and Hermione said "What, no we can't do that! We'll end up in  
Azkaban." "We won't, no one has to know we did it." Harry chose to speak here, as he looked  
at Draco, restraining his father very well by the hair. Harry asked "Well what are we  
suppose to tell them when they ask how we defeated Voldemort. Besides that what if they  
do that Priori Incantatem spell?They'll find out we did it. Plus the teachers are watching  
though that mirror, remember." Draco sighed, he was getting exasperated with the 'dream  
team', as he rolled his eyes, and said "Look Granger has his wand, so they'll think he tried to  
do it to one of us. It'll be simple self defense, we won't go to Azkaban for that. Besides I  
think they'll be a little to happy knowing his dead to worry about how we did it." Ron, Harry,  
and Hermione were considering this, as they stared at Draco, each wondering if they could  
trust him. While they were whispering to each other Voldemort was glaring at them,  
wondering what they were talking about. He saw all four wands in the hand of the mudblood,  
and Lucius being held by the hair. Voldemort shook his head, he had always told him his hair  
was too long, but Lucius never did listen.   
Meanwhile Harry finally sighed, as he put his hand over Draco's, and said "I'm in."  
Ron, and Hermione looked at him, as their mouths fell open, and they said "Harry you could  
go to Azkaban." Harry sighed, as he nodded his head, and then said "Yes, but I think Malfoy  
has a point. The wizarding world will be much to happy with the fact that he's dead to put  
us in Azkaban." Ron was the first to object, as he said "How can you trust Malfoy, this could  
all be a hoax, part of that intiation." "I don't think so Ron, I mean come on. He told us what  
he was suppose to do. He told us he didn't wanna do it. He brought us here, and he freed  
Hermione. And now he has his father by the hair. Voldemort is gonna die tonight with the  
four of us spending that spell, I'm sure of it." Hermione chose this moment to interject with  
the voice of reason that she always was, and said "But Harry even if he does die, he'll come  
back as a ghost. Don't you see, your his unfinished business, until he kills you he will never  
move on." "'Moine we have to try." Hermione and Ron sighed, as Ron put his hand on top of  
Harry's, and they both said "I'm in." Draco nodded, as he thought it was about time, and said  
"On the count of three, Granger you can do the counting." Harry smiled, as he looked at  
Voldemort, and called his name, "Voldemort." Voldemort turned to see the three young  
wizards, and the mudblood witch. She was holding all the wands, the boys had their hands on  
hers, and Harry said "Say good bye." Then the little mudblood counted to three, as they all  
opened their mouths, and said "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort gasped, as four beams of green  
light shot towards him, all glowing an eriee shade of green. The four lights slowed when they  
neared him, allowing each light to hit him one by one, but in rapid succession. As the last one  
hit him, he used the last of his strength to hold up the mudbloods wand, and said "Avada  
Kedavra." Then he fell to the ground, as everything started to turn black, and very far in  
the distance he heard a scream. He heard a voice cry 'HARRY', and then he heard Wormtail  
calling him. "Master, master, don't leave not now. You killed the Potter boy. You could rule  
the world now . . . ." But then everything faded.   
Draco had seen it happen, as Voldemort fell, he saw him lift Hermione's wand, and he  
known it was coming. He heard the cold hissing like voice, as it almost whispered the words,  
and he saw the light shoot from the wand. His eyes widened, as the light hit the famous  
Harry Potter, and he fell to the ground. He heard Hermione scearm, as Harry fell, and he  
heard Wormtail begging Voldemort not to die. He heard his father laughing in his ear, as he  
watched Voldemort's chest move less and less, until it finally stopped. Draco saw Wormtail  
pick up one of the green scaley wrists, as he tried to find a pulse, and then mintues later as  
he dropped the wrist. Wormtail picked up Hermione's wand, as Draco's eyes widened, and he  
bent down to pick up his fallen wand. He picked it up, as he pointed it at Wormtail, and said  
"Avada Kedavra." Wormtail fell much the same as Voldemort did, and Draco turned to the  
others. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to Harry, both wearing frowns, as Hermione  
picked up his wrist, and held it. Hermione had her fingers curled around his wrist, checking  
for a pulse, as she smiled, and said "He has a pulse, but it's weak." Draco picked up the three  
remaining wands, as he handed them to Hermione, and said "Granger, Weasley get Potter to  
Hogwarts right now. Take him to madam Pomfrey as soon as you get there." Ron looked at  
him, as he stuffed the wands into the pocket of his school robes, and picked up Harry. It  
was easy, as Ron was so tall, Harry craddled in Ron's arms, unconscious, but alive. Hermione raced   
over to Wormtail, as she pulled her wand from his grasp, and then raced back to Ron. Draco   
tugged at Lucius' hair again, as the older man sneered, and he said "Take the portkey now,   
and get him to Pomfrey." As Ron quickly walked towards the bodies of the two men.  
Voldemort had turned into a pile of dust, and Wormtail was just lying there. His eyes were   
vacant of any expression, it was the same way Cedric Diggory's body had looked  
when Harry brought him back to the school in their forth year. Hermione looked at Lucius,  
then to Draco, and asked "But what about you? How will you get back?" Draco looked at  
Hermione, as he pushed her towards Ron, and said "I told you I can apparate, I'll be fine.  
But before I can go I have business I have to deal with. Go." Hermione nodded, as she  
walked to Ron, and wrapped her arm through his. She then grabbed hold of Wormtail's  
cloak, knowing they could finally clear Sirus of his charges if they had proof, and said  
"Accio candle." Ron caught the portkey, as it flew towards him, and the last thing Hermione  
saw was Draco let go of Lucius' hair, and then the world around her became a blur, and they  
were raced back to Hogwarts library. As their feet hit the hard floor, Hermione let go of  
Ron's arm, and raced off to the infirmary, with Ron quickly following behind her. All the  
while she wondered what was happening with Draco and his father. 


	3. The Duel

Chapter Three: The Duel  
A/N: The song in this chapter is called 'I'm OK', and was written by Christina Aguilera, and   
Linda Perry. It can be found on Christina's 'Stripped' c.d. I do not own it, I just  
heard it, and thought it was the perfect Draco song to describe his relationship with his  
father. However to fit Draco, I replaced the feminine pronouns with masculine ones. The  
song its self is in (parenthesis), Draco's flashbacks to his child hood are in *stars*, and the  
present time is in ~squiggles~.   
  
~Draco let his father go, as Lucius turned around, and said "You are a disappointment to me boy."   
They stood face to face, as Draco smirked at the older man, and said "Yeah well your a   
disappointment to me father." Back in the summer between Draco's forth and fifth year,   
Draco had came to hate his father. The man Draco used to respect became nothing more   
then something he loathed. He was cotrolled by that horrid mark on his upper right arm, and   
Draco didn't want what his father had become to be his future. He began rethinking his whole   
out look on life, every thing he had ever been taught, every thing that made him Malfoy. Draco   
glared at his father, as the man glared back at him, and said "If it's a battle you want Draco, it's   
a battle you'll get." Lucius apparated, making a popping sound, and Draco sighed. He had long  
since learned what that meant, his father was going to teach him a lesson in the Malfoy sword room.   
Putting his wand back within his robes, he concentrated on the room, filled with glittering swords,   
and he made a small popping sound, as he landed on the cold stone floor. Draco saw Lucius standing   
in the corner, with two long swords, one in each hand, and then he heard him saw catch, as he tossed   
the other. He watched the sword float towards him, cutting through the air, as he reached up, and caught  
it. Quickly taking his fighting stance, he watched Lucius do the same, and heard him say "Let's get this over   
with." Draco saw Lucius lunge at him, as he blocked it, and noticed that Lucius wasn't giving his all.~  
  
(Once upon a time there was a boy  
In his early years he had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that he called home  
ver knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm)  
  
*Draco, when he was only five, sat on his bed, staring at a picture frame in his hands. It had  
a picture of his mother and father when they were at Hogwart's. Before his father became  
the man everyone knew him as now. The Lucius in the picture, was hugging Narcissa, kissing  
her, and showing her affection, but he was still strong, and proctective. Narcissa was  
smiling, and giggling at him, as she moved a strand of hair from his face, and kissed him.  
Draco knew his parents would never be like that again. He wanted to be every thing his  
father wanted him to be, if only it would give him his fathers affection. Yet he also waned  
to be like his mother, caring, and compassionate. He didn't know what to do, as he set the  
picture down, and laid down on his bed. Then like he usually did he fell asleep in tears.*  
  
~Draco lunged at Lucius with the sword, as he moved to blocked it, Lucius left himself  
vunerable. Draco pulled his sword back, leaned sideways, and pulled his sword across Lucius'  
side. Lucius was cut, as he glared at Draco, and moved.~  
  
(It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon)  
  
*They were always yelling at each other again. A seven year old Draco sat on his bed,  
listening to his parents yell. He could hear their voices echoing from the library, where  
where to his room. His mother only wanted her son to grow up happy, free to be what ever  
he wanted. She didn't approve of Lucius passing on his ideas of muggle borns to the innocent  
child. While his father yelled it was none of her concern what he taught his son, who would  
one day become Voldemorts heir. Then Draco heard the chilling scream of his mother, as he  
knew his father was beating her for arguing with him.*  
  
~Lucius lunged at Draco again, as Draco blocked the cold metal, and he could feel his  
muscles tense. The two swords were clashing inches from his face, as he used his strength  
from quidditch and pushed desperately at the swords. Soon they were away from his face,  
as Lucius pulled away, and went to lunge at Draco again.~  
  
(Chorus:  
Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake I look at yesterday  
And I'm OK)  
  
*Draco, was only eight when he stopped respecting his father, who had beat him early that  
day. Lucius had brought Draco into the Malfoy family dungeon's, to watch a torture session.  
Lucius had two very pretty muggle girls, as he pulled out a whip, and started to beat them.  
Draco stood still for a moment, watching the two girls in pain, and before he knew what he  
was doing he had stepped in front of them. Lucius swore at him to move, but Draco didn't  
want to hear the girls cry any more. They were already bleeding badly, Draco didn't think  
that just because they were muggles they deserved to die. He didn't understand Lucius' way  
of thinking. When he didn't move Lucius smiled, and began to beat him till he fell to the  
floor. *  
  
~Lucius and Draco were so engrossed in their battle, that nothing mattered. Lucius was  
trying to kill Draco, while Draco was trying to kill Lucius. Each had several small cuts on  
their body, from the swords they were using. Lucius lunged at Draco, who silkfully blocked  
it.~  
(I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on)  
  
*Draco Malfoy sat in his drawing room, at the age of nine, staring at his father, and trying  
not to fall asleep. He was at a death eater meeting, but he really didn't want to be there, he  
didn't see the point. Suddenly sleep overwhelmed him, as his eyelids grew heavy, and his  
head fell forward. After a second he woke, popping his head up, but it was too late. Lucius  
had seen him, and he would be punished when he got home. Draco shuddered at the thought  
of being punished, more bruises he'd have to cover up, more nightmares for him about the  
evil that was his life, that was his father.*  
  
~The two swords were clashing against each other, as Lucius longed to kill Draco for being  
such a disappointment. Draco only wanted to be free of this tirent. He pushed the swords  
towards his father, who was now using all his strength against his taller stronger son.~  
  
(Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
The strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I pray I look back to yesterday)  
  
*Draco lay on his stomach, his shirt left off, so his back could heal. He had been punished  
by Lucius for falling asleep. Several whippings, his back burned as he tried to keep his tears  
back. His pale skin was alive with much deep red, as Draco remembered that his own father  
did this. A man who was suppose to love him, yet this was how he was treated. Draco was  
scared to cross his father, yet he wanted his own live, the chance to make his own ideas of  
various things. But he couldn't with out being harmed.*  
  
~Lucius pulled his blade away, as he stared at Draco, and lunged towards him.~  
  
(It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And everyday atraid to come home in fear of what I might see, next)  
  
*An seven year old Draco came home from school one day, to see his father beating his  
mom. He ran to help her, because his mom was the most important thing to him. His small  
hands grabbed his dad's huge wrists, as he tried to stopp them from hitting his mom, but it  
was to no avail. Lucius sneered at him, then moved his wrist, and Draco flew across the room  
hiting the stairs that led to his room. His mom cried in anger, as Lucius finished with her,  
and left the house. Since then Draco had always been afraid to go home, he never wanted to  
see a sight like that one again.*  
  
~ He brought the sword down fast, as he dove the blade into Draco's chest. Draco looked  
down, seeing the blade only inches from his heart. Draco felt the pain, but it didn't bother  
him, he learned to tolerate it long ago. He smiled at Lucius, as he pushed his sword towards  
him, piercing Lucius in the heart. Lucius staggered away, as his sword pulled out of Draco,  
and Draco watched with satisfaction, as his father fell to the ground, with a sword  
potruding from his body, and a massive amount of blood around him. Draco smiled, as he  
threw his down, and apparated back to Hogsmeade.~  
  
(Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake I look at yesterday  
And I'm OK) 


End file.
